¡Que la fiesta no acabe!
by nyanko1827
Summary: Secuela de La fiesta de Italia. La fiesta organizada por Italia ha traído muchas consecuencias… y una de ellas es querer repetirla y más siendo Nochevieja.


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Secuela de _La fiesta de Italia. _La fiesta organizada por Italia ha traído muchas consecuencias… y una de ellas es querer repetirla y más siendo nochevieja.

**Multipairing.**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei~

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras por parte de Lovi, si lo que está en otro idioma está mal escrito es culpa del traductor de google… diría que ya está.

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: ¡Que la fiesta no acabe!<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo estaba negro, hasta que un resquicio de luz iluminó la sala. Alemania abrió sus azulinos ojos, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera reconocer donde estaba. Pero no había nada, todo estaba oscuro menos el haz de luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta. El alemán intentó levantarse e ir hacia la única entrada del lugar, pero se dio cuenta de algo, estaba atado de pies y manos, sin poder moverse, esto ya empezaba a no gustarle.<p>

¿Desde cuándo le podían atrapar tan fácilmente? Esto no podía ser, porque a él no se le coge con la guardia baja y menos se le ata sin que oponga resistencia, debía de recordar que sucedió para acabar de esta forma.

Era de vital importancia hacerlo, algo muy dentro de él le decía que si no lo hacía y escapaba iba a terminar muy, pero que muy mal.

~Hace unas horas~

Italia del norte había reunido a algunos países en su casa, y nos tenía sentados en los sillones y con bebidas en nuestras manos. Mientras, Italia nos miraba a todos atentamente como bebíamos, lo más sospechoso de eso, es que sólo éramos cinco los que nos estábamos tomando nuestra bebida, Italia del sur, Rusia, Austria, Suiza y yo. Sólo nosotros, los demás, Prusia, Francia, Bélgica, Hungría, España, Japón, Taiwán, Liechtenstein e Italia del norte nos miraban con las bebidas sin tocar.

Todos con rostros sospechosos, sin duda no debimos habernos bebido esa cosa. Porque al rato, todo se puso oscuro y caímos al suelo inconscientes, como si nos hubieran dado unos somníferos para elefantes.

~Volvamos a la habitación~

_Claro, la bebida. ¿De dónde habrá sacado Italia los somníferos?– Se preguntó con furia.

Alemania calló cuando escuchó unos gemidos, con cautela se movió, como pudo, en dirección a los ruidos. Topándose, para su gran sorpresa, que no era el único maniatado, había otros iguales que él.

_¡¿Qué coño? ¡¿Quién ha sido el bastardo que me ha atado?– Gritó enfurecido Italia del sur.

_¡Como me encuentre con quien a sido le meto una bala entre ceja y ceja!– Se quejaba el suizo.

Austria, por su parte, intentaba desatarse pero sin éxito.

Poco a poco Alemania fue reconociendo las voces, encontrándose que ahí estaban, a parte de él, Romano, Rusia, Austria y Suiza, es decir, todos los que bebieron lo ofrecido por Feliciano.

Sin duda, esto era plan de los otros países que no se encontraban presentes. La cuestión ahora era, ¿qué querían de ellos?

Estuvieron sentados intentando desatarse, fuese quien fuese que lo hubiera hecho sabía hacerlo y muy bien. No había manera de desatar las malditas cuerdas.

__Vot i vse~__!_ (¡Ya está~!)– Dijo con alegría Rusia al estar libre de sus ataduras.

Los presentes le miraron atónitos, había logrado desatarse y ahora estaba dando vueltas por la sala sin siquiera ayudarles, debía desatarles y juntos podrían salir de este lúgubre lugar, pero, a saber que pasaba por la mente del ruso… sacudiendo la cabeza, continuaron con su misión; desatarse y escapar de este oscuro lugar. Rusia, que ya estaba desatado, empezó a caminar buscando cualquier indicio que le indicara una salida, y si no lo encontraba ya se encargaría él de hacerla.

Estaban tan metidos en sus papeles, intentando sacarse las cuerdas que les apresaban, y Rusia armado con el pico para agujerear la pared, que cuando la puerta se abrió todos saltaron del susto. Volteando sus rostros hacia la única salida de la sala. Estaban nerviosos, no sabían quien era el degenerado que les había maniatado y encarcelado de esa forma y ahora iban a verle… eso sí, quien les había echo eso iba a pagarlo muy claro.

_Hola~ veo que estáis despiertos.– De la puerta apareció España junto a Italia del norte, los dos sonrientes.

_Ve~ Yo tenía razón, voy a avisar a los demás~– Italia se fue dejando a España de vigía para que no se escaparan sus _presas. _

_Ispaniya~– Dijo el ruso acercándose al nombrado y abrazándole.

_¡Ahí va! Has logrado desatarte y eso que Prusia, Francia y yo nos hemos asegurado de que no pudieseis hacerlo.– Le comentó restándole importancia al acto.

_¡España! Exijo una explicación.–

Alemania no era el único que exigía una explicación, los demás presentes y atados, también lo hacían. Con una mirada lo expresaban todo.

_Eso ya lo sabréis más tarde, _ma chère._– Francia apareció por detrás de los dos porteros. –Oh, _Russie_ has logrado desatarte, ¿lo habremos atado algo flojo?– Se preguntó pensativo.

_¡Eso es imposible! ¡Los nudos que yo hago, son tan awesome como mi persona! ¡Es su culpa por tener esa fuerza poco awesome!– Decía Prusia al enterarse que uno se había desatado.

_Pero eso no explica el porque no te has ido, Rusia.– Por la puerta fueron apareciendo las demás naciones, siendo Bélgica la que hiciera el comentario.

_Porque quería ver que hacíais y si sería divertido.– Le contestó con su infantil sonrisa.

_¡Se puede saber que hacemos aquí!– Exigió Suiza, lástima que no tenía su amado fusil con él sino ya les enderezaría bien por hacerles tal cosa.

_Onii-sama, lo hemos hecho para celebrar que se acaba otro año, sabíamos que a las buenas os negarías, así que lo hemos hecho a las malas.– Le contestó Lily a él y a todos los que no sabían el porque de esa situación.

_¿Nochevieja?– Preguntaron los que aún estaban atados.

_Sí~ Como vimos que os divertisteis tanto en mi anterior fiesta, ¡hemos decidido celebrar la Nochevieja con vosotros, ve~!– Italia exclamó emocionado.

_¿Divertirnos? – Preguntaron con horror Alemania, Austria y Suiza, los que quedaron traumados en la anterior fiesta.

_Si puedo pasarla del mismo modo que la anterior no me importa~– Comentó Rusia con una sonrisa y estrechando más el abrazo.

_Pasamos.– Fue la respuesta de los tres países traumados junto a Romano.

Japón, quien hasta ahora no había dicho palabra sólo observaba junto a Taiwán y Hungría, decidió intervenir. –Lo cierto es que no veo el inconveniente, la mitad de las naciones ya han hecho planes para este día y nosotros no los tenemos.– Razonó.

_Sí~ Japón-niichan tiene razón, ve~ ¡Vamos al salón~!– Se animó Italia ayudando, junto a Gilbert, a Alemania para que se liberarse de las cuerdas.

Una vez estuvieron libres, bajaron al salón y lo vieron todo decorado para la gran noche, la mesa estaba decorada con un mantel blanco y servilletas de igual color, con los utensilios ya dispuestos, velas sin encender, etc. lo tenían todo listo, incluso pusieron música, pero esta vez más calmada para cuando cenasen.

_Tengo una duda,– dijo Austria al ver el decorado del salón.

_¿Cuál es la duda, ve~?–

_¿Cuál vamos a celebrar?– Preguntó, recibiendo miradas interrogantes de los anfitriones. –Me refiero a fiesta, cada uno tiene una costumbre distinta, ¿cuál celebramos?–

_Eso es fácil, _ma chère, _estamos en Italia así que lo celebramos como lo hacen aquí.–

_Entonces nos divertiremos de verdad.– Dijo con orgullo Romano.

::0::

Estuvieron bailando con la música a todo volumen, esta vez Prusia se encargó de traer los cd's y estuvieron escuchando heavy metal y rock hasta que los otros invitados se cansaron y comenzaron a intercalar música de cada país que estaba presente. Bebiendo y brindando cada vez que tenían el vaso lleno de alcohol, haciendo alguna que otra broma.

Francia cuando tuvo su punto comenzó a perseguir a Austria para darle amor y Suiza perseguía a Francia por hacer tal acto indecente enfrente de su hermana, Prusia se quejaba a su hermano lo poco increíbles que eran todos por haber quitado su música, España estaba con Romano y Rusia hablando de que ojalá estuviese en su casa para poder comer las doce uvas delante de la puerta del sol.

Hungría se junto con Bélgica, Italia, Japón, Taiwán y Liechtenstein que desaparecieron por el segundo piso sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dejando que la fiesta continuase hasta que les tuviesen lo suficientemente bebidos como para que no se negasen a nada.

_¡Aquí está~!– Gritó entusiasmado Italia al encontrar uno de sus cd's. –Ya podemos bajar, ve~–

Los seis países bajaron una vez más al salón encontrándose que todos seguían de fiesta. –Voy a hablar con España y Romano, así que aún no pongas la canción, ¿vale?– Le dijo Bélgica a Italia.

_¡Espera Bélgica!– Hungría la detuvo. –Nos falta tu hermano, ¿quién hace de él?–

_Cierto, falta Holanda.– Dijo pensativa. –A ver…–

_¿Alemania?– Preguntó Taiwán, Hungría y Bélgica negaron con la cabeza.

_Entonces… ¿Austria-san?– Sugirió Japón, las dos negaron una vez más.

_¿Onii-sama?– Volvieron a negar.

_Pues de los que quedan cual sugerís, ve~–

Hungría y Bélgica se miraron mutuamente antes de contestar al unísono. –¿Qué os parece Rusia?– Sus cuatro acompañantes se miraron pensativos antes de asentir conformes. –Bien, problema resuelto. Bélgica avisa a España y a Romano, yo hablaré con Rusia.– Le dijo la húngara antes de irse a hablar con su objetivo.

Bélgica la imitó yendo hacia sus dos objetivos. –¡España, Romano! ¡Venid!– Los dos nombrados la miraron interrogantes. España les dijo a Francia y Prusia que ahora volvía y se fue hacia donde estaba la belga junto a Romano.

_¿Sucede algo, Bélgica~?– España le preguntó sonriente.

_¡Vamos a cantar una canción~!– Les contestó a los dos.

_¿Por qué he de cantar una estúpida canción?–

_Oh, vamos Romano~ Es la canción que hicimos nosotros cuatro.–

_¿Nosotros cuatro?– Preguntaron sin entender.

_Sí~ La de Tomatoryoshka~–

Los dos abrieron las bocas en forma de o y palmearon entendiendo a cual se refería. –Lo tenemos todo listo, sólo falta que vayamos nosotros cuatro.–

_Un momento, Bélgica. Nos falta Holanda.–

_Lo sé, es por eso que Rusia ocupará su lugar.–

Una vez todo aclarado, la belga se los llevó a rastras donde Taiwán y Japón ya tenían listos los instrumentos e Italia ya había puesto el cd con la canción, en los micrófonos se pusieron España, Romano, Bélgica y Rusia, Hungría y Liechtenstein se ocupaban de grabarlo y los demás hacían de público.

_Bien, comencemos con la canción de… ¡Tomatoryoshka~!– Anunció España antes de comenzar a cantar.

::0::

Después de las canciones y de bailar, a todos les entró hambre y fueron a sentarse a la mesa, donde un plato de lentejas les esperaba. Estuvieron comiendo y charlando animadamente, una vez acabron volvieron a la fiesta, esta vez turnándose el micrófono y cantando cada uno la canción que quisiese.

A las doce de la noche vieron como Italia corría hacia el segundo piso, y de el bajaba con muebles viejos y se acercaba a una de las ventanas, al ver eso, Romano se apresuró a llegar hacia su hermano y agarrándole de los brazos deteniendole.

_¿Qué haces, _fratello_?– Se quejó Italia.

_¡¿Qué, qué hago? ¡¿Qué haces tú, idiota! ¡Esto ahora está prohibido!–

_¿Ve~? No me acordaba~– Dijo con desilusión y dejando el mueble viejo una vez más en el suelo. Los presentes les miraron con una gran interrogante en sus cabezas, expresando la duda ante tal comportamiento. –Antes estaba permitido hacerlo, ve~ Era muy divertido, pensé que habían vuelto a restablecerlo.– Dijo alicaído.

::0::

La mañana les llegó rápido y cuando despertaron muchos palidecieron, Francia estaba entre Austria y Suiza en la misma cama, Alemania despertó junto a su hermano, los dos Italias estaban en la misma cama pero poco les importó ni que fuese la primera vez, Japón se levantó solo y agradecido de que se acostara el último para así controlar que nadie se metiese en la cama con él, tanto Hungría como Bélgica, Taiwán y Liechtenstein no estaban en sus respectivas camas hacía rato que se levantaron y estaban revisando todo el material obtenido y Rusia amaneció en la misma cama de España.

Una vez más, tres de los países presentes quedaron traumados al no acordarse que sucedió la noche anterior, per ahí estaba la húngara para mostrarles las fotos y videos de lo sucedido cuando estaban bebidos, dejándoles pero de lo que estaban.

_Fufufu, este material vale oro~– Dijo yéndose corriendo de la casa italiana para que Alemania, Austria y Suiza no la alcanzasen, por el camino se le cayó una de las fotos que fue recogida por Italia.

La foto mostraba el como Francia se llevaba a Austria y Suiza a una habitación sin que ninguno de los dos opusiera resistencia. –Francia-niichan mira que foto he encontrado, ve~– Le dijo contento y acercándose a un renovado francés.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Ciao~! Este One-shot quería subirlo antes de que acabase el año~

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO~!

Para quién no haya escuchado la canción aquí el link: www . youtube . com / watch?v=xoKc3C3_d_U&feature=related (quitáis los espacios y ya está~). Es una parodia de Matryoshka cantada por Gumi y Miku, pero Tomatoryoshka está cantada por España, Romano, Bélgica y Holanda~

En Italia la Nochevieja se celebra yendo de fiesta a alguna discoteca con los amigos o quedándose en casa con un grupo de amigos o familiares. Pero antes de salir a celebrar el año nuevo no puede faltar el típico plato de lentejas durante la cena. Otra costumbre en Vísperas de Año Nuevo es regalar a las mujeres lencería de color rojo para que tengan suerte el año siguiente. En Roma y Nápoles, al llegar las doce de la noche, tiran los trastos viejos para comenzar el nuevo año con buen pie. La tradición dice que se deben tirar los trastos (que a veces son muebles enteros) por la ventana justo después de las doce, pero ahora está prohibido.

Nos leemos~


End file.
